Father and Son
by Ace n' Avery
Summary: Steve and his dad have a rocky relationship. It will take just one things to send them over the edge. It turns out Sodapop is that one thing.
1. My dead mom and psycho dad

**Here is my New Fanfiction. This chapter is in Steve's point of view. Hope you enjoy!**

Father and Son

My relationship with my father ain't exactly pleasant. In fact it's a downright screwed up relationship. We always follow the same routine. It's weird it was like my dad looked at the clock and said, "Huh, four o'clock gotta go bitch at Steve." Anyway what happens every time is the following. He comes home in a foul mood or drunk, sometimes both. He gets pissed at me for something I either did or didn't do. We get in fight, and he tells me to get out. I go and spend the night at Sodapop's. Then the next day he gives me five or six dollars as an apology. I accept the money but not the apology.

It didn't used to be like this. We used to get along okay. Then mom died. He took it hard that rough patch when she was sick and the months after she died were where he got his love of tequila. Well, tequila and whisky. It don't matter though, I don't care that he doesn't like me. I have Soda and the gang for family. No matter how many times I say, "I don't care" I just can't seem to convince myself.

****

"Steve passes me that wrench will ya?" Soda called to me, his voice slightly muffled from under the truck he was working on. I handed it to him.

"When are we off?" I asked leaning down so I could talk to him more clearly.

"As soon as we fix that mustang over there." A hand shot out from under the truck and pointed at a completely destroyed car.

I muttered a curse. Some stupid Socs had gone to a party last night and gotten so drunk they couldn't tell that they had been driving on the wrong side of the road. Obviously they got into an accident and completely destroyed their car. They should be thanking god that they ain't dead at the moment. That car would take hours to fix. I silently cursed the Socs again somehow whether it was intentional or not they always managed to wreck everything.

I sighed picked up my toolbox and got to work on the beyond tuff mustang.

My prediction was right it did take us hours to fix. After Sodapop had finished his car he had come helped with the mustang, the two of us working in happy silence. We finally finished at ten o'clock, about two hours after our shift was supposed to be over.

We out our tools away, the pumps had been shut down long ago. We turned off the lights locked the door and left.

"Ya crashin' at our house tonight?" Soda asked stuffing his hands into his pockets shivering in the January wind.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay at my place." I ignore Soda's looked. I knew how he felt about me staying at my place. I know that sounds weird but Sodapop really didn't like my dad, not that I blamed him. I didn't like my dad either. On more than one occasion Soda and Darry had offered to let me stay permanently at their place I always told them "no thank ya". I would love to live with the Curtis's, honest. It's just I felt that if I left the house I'd be disappointing my mom or something. She'd have wanted me to stay with my dad. No matter what.

"Later." I told Sodapop as I turned and walked quickly down the street the chill of winter growing stronger.

My dad's car was snowed into the driveway. "This ain't good." I thought to myself as I climbed the steps to the front door.

Walking thru the dimly lit hallways I kept my ears sharp for sounds of my dad. I was in luck he was passed out in front of the TV. I crept passed him and into my room. I locked the door to my room just in case. I picked up a car magazine and started to read.

I was safe. This time.

****

I woke hearing my dad snoring from the living room the TV still going from the night before. Wearing a white T-shirt and boxers I slinked into the kitchen looking for breakfast. I opened the kitchen cupboard, which contained only some cans of tuna and some soup before deciding I would head to the Curtis's.

A voice scared me out of my thoughts. "Why didn't ya turn off the TV?" He barked at me.

"I thought you were still watchin' it." I muttered.

"I was asleep dumb ass." He snapped. I didn't say anything he was clearly hangover and that tended to get him pissed easily.

I walked past him into my bedroom slamming the door shut behind me. About two seconds later the door flew open and my dad stormed in.

"Ya dumb ass! I'm hung over! Jesus Christ stop the loud noises." He yelled as I slammed the top dresser drawer closed as I took out a pair of jeans. I didn't say anything just put my pants on quickly.

"You stupid ass, I'm talkin' to ya!" He yelled.

"Fuck off." I snapped sitting on my bed and slipping my boot's on.

"You ungrateful bastard, get the hell outta my house."

"Gladly." I said pushing past him grabbing my warmest leather jacket on the way out. It was winter after all.

As I stormed outta the house I knew it would be at least a day before I would be allowed to come back. I'd ask Sodapop if I could stay with him.

It's a horrible feeling knowing you ain't wanted. And my dad wasn't shy about reminding me.

As usual the door wasn't locked to the Curtis's so I let myself in. Darry, Pony, and Soda were all in the kitchen talking and laughing. I felt a pain of guilt intruding on their family moment. I felt a pang of jealousy over Sodapop, having a family that cared and all. I quickly pushed those feelings away.

"Hey y'all." I greeted them.

"Hey buddy, what'cha doin' here so early?" Sodapop asked thru a mouthful of chocolate cake, the usual breakfast special at the Curtis's.

"Dad and I went at it again." I shrugged like it didn't matter, all though everyone in the room knew it did matter.

"Need a place to crash tonight?" Darry asked placing his empty dishes in the sink.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Wanna go to the drag strips tonight?" Soda asked. I nodded feeling slightly like a little boy being cheered up after he lost his balloon. I wasn't complaining though I really wanted to go to the drag strips. I really felt the need to do something dangerous.

"Can I come to?" Pony asked hopefully, I narrowed my eyes but didn't say anything he was Sodapop's brother after all, even if he was a tag along.

"Sure kiddo." Soda ruffled his hair; I smirked when Ponyboy quickly smoothed it down again.

"The drag strips it is." Sodapop announced.

Great, danger here we come.  

**What do you think of the story? I was worrying that I was making Steve's character too soft. Let me know by REVIEWING or send me a message. Reviews please****!**


	2. CRASH! Part 1

**Thank you for the reviews they really help.**

It was night and all people who had lives were out hitting the city. The drag strips were so over crowded that I lost Ponyboy and Sodapop at least half a dozen times. We went into Joey's the dinner right beside the drag strips. It was packet in there two. We had to push our way thru the crowd just to get to a booth.

"May I take your order?" A curvy blonde asked twirling her hair. It was a shame Two-bit wasn't here he would be all over her in to seconds flat. Two-bit hadn't been able to come with us. Kathy had wanted him to take her to a movie and since he couldn't say 'no' to a blonde he was at the theatre instead of the drag strip.

We ordered three cokes, three burgers, and a large plate of fries. While we were waiting for our food to come five Socs dressed fancy as always stalked up to the table. Us three greasers instantly slouched and looked bored.

"Randle." Hissed the one who seemed to be the leader. I could see the steam coming out of his nostrils. What had I done to piss this guy off so bad?

"Yeah." I answered looking bored.

"You lifted my hub caps didn't ya" It wasn't a question.

"Ain't sayin' I did or ain't sayin' I didn't." I drawled.

"Quite the bull. We both know it was ya. No one else can lift a hubcap as quickly as ya." I tried to hide my grin, I was damn proud of my rep.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Watch'a gonna do about it?" It was challenge and we both knew it.

"How 'bout we race."

"I'm intrigued, go on."

"I win I get my hub caps back, and ya work on my car for free for the next month." I snorted. "If ya win you keep the hub caps and I don't pound your face in." Even if I didn't want to I couldn't back out I had too much pride.

"I'm in."

"I'm in to buddy." Soda declared his eyes dancing at the idea of another race.

"Good we will do it one hour. See ya there." They turned and stalked away.

Soda and I jumped immediately into war strategies until Ponyboy interrupted.

"Are you guys out of your minds!?" He yelled.

"What?" I snapped.

"It's the middle of winter and the strips are covered in ice. You're gonna die!"

"Com'on Pone. What's life without a little adventure." Sodapop pleaded flashing his movie star smile.

"Fine." Pony muttered. "But don't blame me if ya die."

"That won't happen." I said snorting.

"Why not?" Pony asked

"Cause you're gonna be in the back seat of my car." Ponyboy looked at me funny. "Hey, if I'm dyin' I'm takin' ya down with me." I said while Pony rolled his eyes.

One hour later we had eaten diner and done what we could for my car. It was time. The two cars got ready the drivers gripping the steering wheels firmly. The Socs driver, I learned his name was Richard, started making the loser hand jester to me. I gave him some hand jesters of my own before getting in the zone.

The announcer went to stand between the two cars. "At your mark, get set, GO!" He yelled I pressed my foot firmly on the gas and away we went.

We soared across the strips, with the Socs mustang slightly ahead of us. I pushed the accelerator and my car went 130. We were now tied neck and neck with the mustang. Then my car slide on a patch of ice off to the right of the track. I completely lost control of the car. We finally stopped sliding.

I faintly heard Ponyboy mutter an 'I told you so' in the back seat. I wasn't giving in that easily I pressed the gas pedal again and again. But we were stuck in the snow.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it." I cursed.

"Come on man." Sodapop urged.

I slammed on the gas pedal then we went 150 and shot out of the snowdrift. Staying on 150 I tried my hardest to catch up with the mustang. We were right behind the mustang, and then Richard lost control of the car for a moment giving me the perfect time to shoot ahead. I was in control. The race was almost over. But the mustang right behind me wasn't giving up. Richard bumped into the back of my car sending us flying in our seats. He did it again and again.

We flew across the finish line, my car in the lead. But we hit ice. And Richard being the bastard that he was gave an angry shove to the back of my car, sending us flying across the ice. We skidded and the car started to spin out of control. I lost control and the car skidded on the ice the spectators trying to get out of the way of the car. I grabbed the steering wheel trying to stop us from crashing and with all my force I stepped on the breaks.

It worked. We stopped by slamming into a tree. All of us sat stunned.

"You tryin' to kill us Steve!?" Ponyboy yelled.

"Shut your trap kid. I saved us from crashin'."

"Oh I see that worked fine." Pony said sarcastically pointing to the tree we had crashed into.

"Could have been somethin' worse. And at least I stopped us." I retorted. I heard a moan.

I turned to the front passenger seat expecting to see Sodapop moaning about me and Pony fighting. Instead I saw a Sodapop who was pale white and sweaty he had his eyes shut real tight.

"Soda buddy y'okay?" I asked uncertainly. Another groan.

I put my hand on his shoulder and he screamed. "Okay I take it you hurt your arm." I said.

"Sodapop!" Pony yelled leaning forward to be in the front of the car. "Steve we gotta take him to the hospital!" He said panicking. Before I could answer the side door was pulled open and Tim Shepard poked his head in.

"Well that was quite a finish." He drawled lighting a cigarette.

"Tim, call an ambulance Soda's hurt." Ponyboy said.

"Already done kid. When we saw you crash into the tree we thought you'd all died. But if Steve," He clapped me on the shoulder ", hadn't stopped the car it would'da been way worse." I did my best to not look smug.

"You paid him to say that didn't ya?" Pony muttered irritated.

I opened my door and got out of the car. There was a crowd there they cheered when they saw me. Normally I would have talked to them and accepted a celebratory high five from the greasers and mocked the loser Socs. But right now Soda was on my mind. I walked to the side of the car and pulled gently helped him out of his seat. He has opened his eyes and was now clutching his arm tightly.

"I think it's broken." He hissed to me.

"I know. I'm sorry buddy but the ambulance is comin' soon." I tried to reassure him. By this time Pony and Tim were out and coming over to check on Sodapop.

The Socs came over snickering at us. "You bastards!" I yelled. The only thing stopping me from busting their heads in was the fact that the ambulance had just arrived.

**What do you think? Reviews please! Thanks a ton! **


	3. Apologies and the past

**Thanks you so much for the Reviews! In case anyone is confused about the time of this story. It's supposed to be one year after the events of the book, Dallas and Johnny are dead and the greasers who remain are one year older. **

We sat in the hospital waiting room while Sodapop got his arm checked out. Ponyboy and I had done rock paper scissors to see who would have to call Darry I lost and as expected I had to listen while he yelled at me. Man I've never seen Ponyboy so smug. We called Two-bit's house and left a message with his sister but other than that we hadn't heard from him.

When Darry showed up he glared at me and sat down in the uncomfortable hospital chair. After a couple minutes of furious silence I tried to apologies but he simply hissed "Shut it Steve, or I'm gonna make you pay the hospital bill." So I gave up talking to him. Last time I pushed him when he was pissed he damn near shattered my jaw.

After about a half an hour Soda came out looking groggy and wearing a brace on his arm. The doctor explained that he had given him pills for the pain. And turns out Soda's arm wasn't broken he only had a dislocated shoulder so he has to wear a sling for the next month or so.

We all had to pile into Darry's truck to drive home. My car was still at the drag strips since Pony and I rode in the ambulance. Darry was going to drop me off at the drag strips so I could bring my car to the DX to fix.

Good news's is my car engine still worked. Bad news is there is a huge dent about the size of humongous tree in the side of my car. I think Darry looked a little pleased when he saw the state of my car. As I inspected the damage I swore violently. So far Soda hadn't said a word he just yawned. But he laughed when he saw my car it was all I could do to not give him the finger.

"And that Steve," He said pointing at the dent. "Is why you don't drag race in the winter." I scowled at him while his brothers laughed at me.

"Well at least we won." I defended myself. Darry rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm gonna drive this thing over to the DX." I told them opening the driver's door of my car. The gang didn't realize how much this car meant to me. It was a Plymouth from 1956. I had it in pale blue, and my mom got it for me. She died only four years ago, and she knew how much I loved cars so she got it for me as a fourteenth birthday present. My fourteenth birthday was the last one she was around for. She died the same day I turned fourteen. Mom got it from a junkyard after the previous owner had gotten in an accident; she even got an old family friend to fix it up for free. No one knew about the car except Dad. She had given it to me right before she died. I had been too upset to bother bragging about my car. Not even Soda knew and I hadn't bothered telling him I don't like to talk about my mom. All the gang knew was that I had gotten a car from the car fairy.

"Wanna ride with me Sodapop?" I asked.

"Sure" he said walking over to the side of my car.

"Hold on a minute!" Darry yelled "Soda get away from that deathtrap."

"Dar-" I began to say but he interrupted me.

"Sodapop get into my car now!"

"Come on Darry," I pleaded ", it wasn't the cars fault. Or mine. It was those damn Socs and the ice."

Darry looked at me then he looked at Sodapop who was giving him a puppy dog look.

Darry sighed. "Fine"

"Yeah." I said jumping into the car. Soda got in rather awkwardly on the other side.

We pulled out, and drove carefully to the DX.

"Look Sodapop I'm real sorry about crashin' and gettin' y'all hurt."

"I know. It ain't your fault it's those damn Socs." He thought for a moment. "And I guess it isn't too clever to drag race on black ice."

I chuckled "Probably not" at least he wasn't mad at me that was good. Darry on the other hand is still pissed as hell and he may take a while.

"Man, as soon as I called Darry at the hospital he's been shootin' me death glares. I bet he's wishin' it was me instead of you who got hurt." I was teasing at first but then I realized, no one would have made a big deal if I'd gotten hurt. But as soon as Sodapop slammed into the tree everyone came racing in.

"Nah! He isn't wishin' that. I think he's just wishin' that your entire car got smashed." Soda laughed. I smiled and gripped the steering wheel harder.

"I think I'm gonna head home tonight." I said.

"I thought you were staying at my place?"

"I don't think Dar's open to that idea anymore." I replied

"Ahh don't be like that Steve."

"I ain't being like nothin'." I snapped "I'm just stayin' at my home tonight."

"But this mornin' I thought your dad didn't want you comin' home tonight?"

I shrugged "He was so drunk there's a damn good chance he ain't rememberin' anythin'."

"Alright if you're sure"

"I am." We sat in silence for a moment. I pulled into the Curtis's driveway.

"Bye Sodapop."

"Bye Steve." He answered getting out of my car and heading up the driveway. I pulled out and drove over to the DX to leave my car there.

Walking home I shivered in the icy wind. Damn I hate winter. It ain't the weather for leather jackets, and unfortunately that was all I had.

My dad's car was in the driveway. Not a good sign. I had actually hoped that he would be at the bar or in a shit-hole hotel room screwing with some prostitute. But no such luck. He was home and there was a ninety-five percent chance that I was in deep, deep deer shit. The only chance that I wasn't in deer shit was if I could sneak in without him noticing me.

Crossing the path my boots crunched in the snow. I stopped fearing my dad would hear me. "Steve unless he got bat hearing in the last twenty-four hours your fine." I silently scolded myself as I realized how paranoid I was being.

I opened the creaky front door it wasn't locked as usual. No one on this side of town locked their front doors. I guess it was pretty stupid to be unsafe and all but hell we are greasers and damn proud of it.

The TV was not on, and the door to my dad's bedroom was closed. I was almost home free I just had to make it to my bedroom. I tiptoed as quietly as humanly possible to my bedroom door, my fingers closed around the knob I was about to turn it and open the door to safety when a voice spoke from behind me.

"Where were you?" I turned my dad stood leaning against the wall in the hallway. My dad was a well-built man. He is even more muscular than Darry seeing as he is a construction worker. He had hard brown eyes that were the farthest thing from Sodapop's warm and friendly ones. I didn't have my dad's eyes; I got my sharp looking green eyes from my mom. His hair was exactly like mine dark thick curls. The major difference between the two of us was our build. He was built muscular short, and compact, I was tall, lanky, and lean.

"I was at the hospital." I was expecting it but it still stung when he didn't even seem slightly worried that I might have gotten hurt. "Don't worry I'm fine." I prompted him as if that would jolt him into sudden parenting mode, it didn't.

"I wasn't worried." He said yawning.

Now I was getting annoyed and upset so I said a very un-wise thing. "I destroyed my car." It took about two seconds for him to react. I didn't even see his fist come towards me I just felt the impact strait on my nose, warm blood trickle down my face. He was really pissed, so he punched me again in my jaw.

"You little piece of shit." He roared. "Your mamma gave you that car. And you treat it like it's nothin'."

"It was the damn ice's fault, not mine!" I yelled.

"Don't you dare, talk back to me!" He yelled slamming his fist into my face again and again. I tried to block or dodge the blows but I never ever fought back. I think it's out of respect for my mom or something. Dazed from the blows I stumbled back against the wall. He stopped punching me but got real close to my face.

"Get out of my sight." He hissed I really wished that I could spit in his face but as always I let him kick me out of the house.

I was back on the street wincing as the sharp cool wind hit my bloody beaten up face. I walked to the park and sat down on the old rusted swing. It screeched when I swung on it.

"It wasn't my fault the car crashed. It wasn't my damn fault." I told myself. I started to think about my dad and how he didn't care about me. I thought about my mom and how she had never known that dad beat me. He beat me even when she was alive. Mom only knew what I told her. She thought that I was clumsy and kept falling down the stairs or got hit with basketballs in gym class. She never knew what went on when she wasn't home.

I was starting to feel depressed so I quickly thought about my car and what I'd have to do to fix it but somehow my mind wandered to the day my mom died…

****

_I was only fourteen years old. I had come home from the Curtis's place it was pretty late, but my mom didn't care she and Mrs. Curtis were real close. It was my birthday today and Mrs. Curtis had made me a birthday dinner. Dad didn't go he was working. And Mom couldn't go cause she had a flu bug or something. I didn't think it was that serious. Mrs. Curtis had said that I could stay at their place but I wanted to spend some time with my mom._

_When I got home, there was a strange blue car parked in the driveway. I opened the door my mom was laying on the couch, she didn't look so good but I brushed it off._

"_Whose car is that?" I asked_

_She opened her eyes weekly and said in a quiet raspy voice "Yours."_

"_Mine?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Thank you mom!" I yelled excitedly, normally she would have smiled and hugged me but she just coughed weakly. "Mom are you okay?" I asked worried._

_She beckoned me closer I kneeled beside her. "Honey, remember that I will always love you, always." I was confused what was she talking about? She closed her eyes again, and was then really still._

"_Mom?" I asked. No response "Mom!?" I said louder, I shook her but she didn't move. What was wrong with her? It didn't take me long to figure out that she was dead. I didn't cry or scream or anything. I just kneeled there and stared at her._

_When my dad came home he got angry. He started to say all these terrible things about how it was my fault she had died and I believed him. He punched me and sure he had beaten me before but not like this. This time he was really trying to kill me. Then he kicked me out. He had punched me and hurt me before but he had never, ever kicked me out. I didn't know what to do I was just a scared kid who's mom had just died. I ran to the Curtis's crying the entire way._

****

I was back, shaking my head from the past. I got back and feeling extremely tired and soar I walked to Sodapop's house.

The entire house was dark and quiet I wasn't surprised though when I saw the clock. It was two o'clock in the morning. Looking at myself in the mirror I shuddered the entire right side of my face was a mix of purple and red bruises. It was swelling, and there was dried blood all over my face from my nose. Yeah, I was not a pretty sight. I didn't bother to clean myself up I was too tired. I sat down in the kitchen chair and stared at my hands. I didn't even notice when I dozed off.  

**Reviews please! And I sort of made Steve's description because in the book it doesn't say much about what he looks like.**


	4. Solitude

**Thank you for the reviews! Thank you to those who added me to story alert, author alert, favorite story, and favorite author. Your support really helps me with my writing!**

The clock on the desk in my room said that it was six o'clock in he morning. I had slept surprisingly well even though my shoulder was feeling awkward and uncomfortable. I guess it had something to do with those damn drugs those doctors gave me. Ponyboy was curled up in a tight ball fast asleep beside me. I rose quietly from the bad the mattress creaking slightly as I stood. I decided to go make breakfast then Pone and Darry could do the dishes.

I was a little worried about Steve. He was just plain stupid to go back to his house when his dad specifically told him only that morning to not come back. But I guess I understood where he was coming from. He is Steve's dad after all even if he is a bastard.

I wandered into the kitchen feeling still pretty sleepy. I stopped short when I rounded the corner and saw a figure sitting at our kitchen table.

I recognized the dark curly hair as Steve's. I sighed he had gotten the boot again. "Hey!" I called he sat up in a jolt. "Mornin' sleeping beauty." I said leaning against the doorway behind him. "How long you've been there?"

"Since about two in the morning," He seemed to be talking a little funny. "Must'a had fallen asleep when I sat down." He sounded real tired.

I had a feeling something wasn't right. "Steve turn around."

I saw him hesitate a minute then with an exaggerated sigh he turned to face me. The condition of his face startled me; quite frankly he looked like shit. Steve's face was covered in dried blood his nose was bruised and turning a funny yellowish purplish color. The entire right side of his face was a dark mass of purple bruises starting at his temple and ending at his jaw. On the left side of his face he only had one cut it didn't look particularly deep just painful. The middle of Steve's lip was split right down the centre it was swelling a little; I suppose that's where his difficulty in talking came from. Until this moment I had never really understood the saying, "Beaten black and blue" I got it now.

"Fall down the stairs?" I asked

"Somethin' like that." He muttered pushing past me into the hallway. I followed down the hallway and into the bathroom. I shut the door behind us. I didn't want to wake my brothers with our conversation.

Steve looked at me irritated. "I know we're guys and all, but there is such a thing as privacy." I shrugged. Steve turned on the cold-water faucet and gently splashed some on his face wincing slightly as the cold water touched the tender skin on his face. "The swelling' gone down," He commented after staring at his face in the mirror for a while.

"Super." I commented dryly. I had no idea why I was being so sarcastic this morning; I suppose it was just one of them days.

"So you wanna talk to me or do you just wanna watch me take a piss?" Steve asked.

I smirked at his sassy attitude. "I wanna talk to you, but if you need to piss feel free to go ahead." Steve scowled and sat down on the top of the bathroom counter. I lowered the toilet seat and sat down on it. Steve looked real calm to the un-trained eye but I knew him too well. He was real upset, and needed to know why. I decided to just jump right in.

"Why don't ya fight back?"

Steve sighed and ran a finger thru his slightly disheveled hair. "Cause he's my dad Sodapop. I just can't you know. It's like when you were a little kid and your dad would belt ya for being naughty. You never fought back did ya? No ya just took it. It's kinda like that. You know what I'm talking about?"

I thought about his explanation for a minute. "No I don't get what'ya talking about. When my dad would belt me it wasn't four times a week. And it was only when I actually did something bad." I thought for another moment. "But I suppose I do get it. A little bit."

"Yeah well I know it's hard for ya to understand it. Your parents cared."

I felt myself pale. "Steve your mom cared."

Steve looked at his feet dangling off the counter. "Yeah, well she ain't here anymore now is she?" He said looking up at me.

"Steve…"

"Could you go now? I actually did come into the bathroom to take a piss."

"Steve…" But he pushed me out of the bathroom before I could speak. As I walked down hallway I heard the faucet turn on. Nothing unusual about that, but it was on for about five minutes. And I couldn't help but wonder what kind of emotional breakdown Steve didn't want me to hear.

****

PPOV

I woke up and was surprised when Sodapop wasn't asleep beside me. Those pills knocked him out so will I was I had thought he'd be sleeping until noon. I rose slowly from the bed and thru on a T-shirt and some jeans. I stumbled down the hallway still feeing half asleep. I really shouldn't have risen from bed I thought to myself sleepily. When I arrived in the kitchen there was no one there. How odd. The chair at the kitchen table was pushed back, looking though as if whoever had been sitting there wanted to get out quickly. I smelt smoke and for one insane moment I thought the house was on fire then I shook my head laughing at my silliness, someone was smoking a cigarette. Thinking it was one of the guys I went out the back door to join them for a smoke. It startled me when I saw Sodapop sitting on the back porch smoking a cigarette and staring intently at the garden hose.

"Morning," I said rather cautiously. He looked up seemingly startled.

"Oh, hi Pone," He said.

"What's up?" I asked sitting down on the porch steps, Sodapop wordlessly passed me a cigarette and I lit up.

"Nothin'." He said nonchalantly

"Uh huh." I was unconvinced. "You only smoke when you want to look tough or when somethin's eatin' ya. You sure as hell don't need to impress that garden hose. So what's up?"

He looked for a moment like he wasn't gonna tell me but he gave into my innocent face. "It's Steve. I'm worried about him. Ya know? It's like its gonna keep on buildin' with him until he snaps or somethin'. Do ya know what I mean?"

I thought for a moment. "Yeah I do know." Something suddenly occurred to me. "Wait when you say he's gonna snap do ya mean like rob a gas station or- or." I was having real trouble saying it. "Commit suicide." I finally choked out.

Soda suddenly looked like Darry did after a long day of work. "Man I don't know. There's no tellin' what a broken Steve's gonna do."

Before we could continue are conversation Two-bit's voice boomed in the house. "Whassup Curtis brothers!?" He yelled slamming the front door.

Soda and I quickly ran into the kitchen to warn Two-bit of the still slumbering Darry. When we arrived in the kitchen he was leaning against the counter grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Shuddup Two-bit Darry's asleep and he's gonna pound your face in if you don't shut your trap." Sodapop warned.

"Ohhh touchy this mornin' ain't ya? Don't matter I'm so wired Muscles won't be able to catch me." Before our conversation could continue Darry emerged from the hallway dressed and ready.

"Morin'." He greeted us. He chucked Soda on his un-injured shoulder good-naturedly as he passed.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked Soda.

"Some."

"Alright, well if it's buggin' ya the pills are in the bathroom."

"Hey Dar do ya think Steve would commit suicide?" I asked Soda instantly glared at me.

"Why'd you ask that?" Darry said looking at me funny.

"Me and Sodapop here were discussing' that and I wanted your input."

Darry glared at me then Soda. "Ya really shouldn't be talkin' 'bout stuff like that."

"Anyway," Two-bit broke in. "Steve would never do that he's way to fond of himself." I laughed.

"Hey." I turned around surprised. And there stood Steve. He seriously looked like he'd been pushed off a building then run over by a truck.

"What the hell happened to ya Stevie-o?" Two-bit exclaimed expressing my own feelings.

"Don't call me Stevie-o Two-shit." Steve said scowling.

Two-bit put his hand on his chest and stumbled back in mock hurt. "Ya hurt me Steve. Right here, in the heart." He patted his chest for emphasis.

"Your hearts on the other side, dipshit." Steve snapped. Their usual witty banter was the same as always but Steve never answered Two-bits question.

Two-bit shrugged of the insult. "I heard your ego took a huge hit last night."

Steve's scowl deepened. "It was the ice's fault." He growled.

Two-bit winked knowingly "Sure it was." He absentmindedly lit a cigarette. "So Stevie your birthdays on Friday what'cha going to do this year? Throw a big birthday bash?"

There was an instant silence.

It suddenly dawned on Two-bit why we were all quiet. Two-bit can be real scatter brained sometimes that's why he didn't remember the significance of Steve's birthday.

With eye's narrowed to slits Steve hissed, "I'm thinkin' of getting' so drunk I won't be able to remember my own name."

"Need company while you doin' that?" Two-bit asked hesitantly

"I prefer it as a solitary activity." Steve responded

Silence

"Pepsi-Cola you talkin' to your boss today?" Darry asked awkwardly, he was obviously trying to break the ice and stop the awkwardness that had settled in our household.

"Yeah. I gotta see whether I can still work in the convenient store part of the station or not. I sure as hell hope's he lets me, that hospital bill cost the price of a small house." I saw Steve cringe out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't believe but I was sympathizing with him. _Sympathizing. _"I must be losing it." I thought

"Come on Steve were gonna be late." Soda chirped happy as always.

"Later." Steve muttered before storming out of the house after Soda. They had to walk Steve's car was still at the shop.

I watched Steve walk away his confident greaser strut still in place but there was something different about him, but I couldn't quite pinpoint it. Soda's voice rang in my head. _"There's no tellin' what a broken Steve's gonna do"_

I shuddered knowing something worse was to come.  

**Sorry the story's dragging but before I write the big action packed chapters I wanted everyone to know the background information. Bear with me a little while longer the plots gonna pick up in the next couple of chapters. Thanks and Reviews please!**


	5. Gone

**Thanks so much for the people that Reviewed, added me to favorite story, favorite author, and story alert. Your support helps me greatly. I realized it's been weeks since I last up-dated I feel extremely guilty about that so I apologize. **

The week before my mom's death was always hard. Classmates and random people in the hall came asking if I was throwing a party, there were people asking what I was doing for my birthday, and the few people who knew about my mom would come up and say something like "I'm so sorry about your mom." or "I really feel your pain, my dog just died." I swear to god there's nothing good on TV these days seeing as everyone felt the need to poke their noses into my personal life. Suffice to say by the end of the week I was in a hell of a fowl mood.

Fixing my car only took a couple a days and it wasn't to hard but I did have to work late a couple nights. It didn't matter though my dad didn't care I was coming home late.

Every year before my birthday I'd always hope that someway somehow the week would slow down and my birthday wouldn't come. But as always my birthday reared it's ugly head.

Thursday, the day before my birthday Soda and me were still hanging around in the DX. We had already closed up and were still in the garage tinkering away under the hoods of cars making last minute's adjustments.

"Soda?" I called his head snapped up so fast his head waked the underside of the car.

"Yeah?" He muttered rolling out from under the mustang rubbing his forehead.

"Would ya do me a favor?" I asked. His eyes narrowed suspiciously for the past couple days he's been looking at me like I was bomb and he was just waiting for me to explode.

"What?"

"Would ya tell the boss I won't make it in to work tomorrow."

His head snapped up and he stared at me real hard. "What'dya want me to tell him?"

"Say it's a family matter."

"Fine." He muttered shoving his wrench into the rusty toolbox. "May I ask what'cha ya plannin' on doin' tomorrow."

I chose my words carefully. "Every year at this… day I like to do these little… rituals. Been doin' them for four year. And this year ain't bein' any different."

He wrinkled his nose. "Rituals? Okay now I'm picturin' you kneeling in front of a pentagram slicing your hand open and givin' the gods your blood as a sacrifice."

I smiled. "Don't be ridiculous Sodapop, you have to chant before the gods will except the blood."

He glowered. "Not funny Steve."

"What? Your allowed to be sarcastic but I'm not allowed to be sarcastic?"

"Ya ain't when your joking 'bout this. I can picture ya doin' that way to easily."

"Gee, way to have faith."

Soda looked at the clock on the wall and cussed. "I better head home, it's almost ten o'clock and Darry'ill want me home soon." He finished packing up his tools and put the toolbox away, I did the same. We locked up turned the remaining light off and left.

"Soda can I stay over again tonight? It's best to stay away from my dad 'round this time." I asked once we were in my car driving on the road.

"Sure thing buddy." I had crashed Soda's for the past four nights. Ever since the brutal beating my dad gave me I'd only been home to grab clothing and other stuff I needed. My face had healed somewhat but some of the bruises could still be seen faintly.

When we got to his house we played some poker until many hour later we all fell asleep.

I woke early before anyone else was up, I didn't bother showering or anything. I just got up and left being careful to close the door quietly to not wake up the still sleeping Curtis family.

The first stop of the day was the cemetery I park on the side of the road. There were only a half a dozen cars on the road. That was good I like the cemetery best when it was quiet. I knew were her grave was. I knew the path by heart. It always made me sad what a crappy cemetery it was. She deserved better. She didn't deserve to be buried in the cheep cemetery. She didn't deserve the cemetery where people without money were buried. The _greaser_ cemetery.

Some dried up flowers were on the head stones I passed. I felt guilty I should of brought flowers or something to put on her grave. I couldn't tell how many hours I spent in that field of tombstones. I wandered around looking at headstones and thinking. I spent only a few minutes at mom's grave not being able to spend more time then that at herfinal resting place.

When I finally looked up from my thoughts I saw a family standing beside a tombstone. It was a little girl maybe seven or eight years old with curly brown hair held in pigtails. There was a boy maybe Ponyboy's age a deffinent greaser from the way he dressed, but the cool demeanor was gone and instead he looked sad and helpless as he held onto his little sisters hand. There dad was standing beside them holding flowers. What I noticed almost right away was that they all seemed to be murmuring about something. I stepped closer to hear what they were saying.

"Remember how she used to make pancakes every Saturday mornin'?"

"Yeah, and that piano that she would play for hours on end."

"I remember this one time…." I wandered off it felt like I was intruding on their private ceremony by listening in. Plus it made me too sad listening to someone else's troubles.

But then I started thinking more. They looked like a pretty together family even though they were without a mother and a wife. Why couldn't my family be like that? Then I got angry. My dad should be with me right here instead of drinking himself into delirium. Then I did something that in the future I looked back on as the decision that ruined everything.

"DAD!" I bellowed banging the door open not caring the neighbor's would hear.

I could practically smell the alcohol wafting from my living room. And there I found him slumped on the couch his eyes red from either the alcohol or from crying I couldn't really tell. There were at least three empty bottles scattered on the coffee table. That wasn't including the bottle he was currently guzzling from.

"Whhhhhat?" He slurred then burst out laughing like he told a really good joke. I don't think I've ever hated him more then I did right then.

"I'm not in the mood." I snapped

"Don't take that tone with me." He snarled struggling to stand up from his spot on the couch. "I am the person who raised you." He spread his arms wide as if to say _'aren't you proud?'_

"You did not raise me!" I snapped, "Mom did. She's the one who ever cared about me. She was an angel. A goddamn angel!"

"She was no angel." He said curling his lip with malice. "Did you know she used to bring guys over all the time and do them while you were at friends house's? Of course you don't remember that you were too little. She stopped doing it as soon as you were old enough to learn what S.E.X meant."

"You're lying!" I snarled

"Why don't you ask her? Oh wait she's dead!" He laughed.

And that's when I lost it.

And just like that eighteen years of built up anger flooded thru my fist.

And the impact was so satisfying.

Blood flew from his nose and dripped down onto his T-shirt.

"You Basterd!" He bellowed before he could take another swing at me I knocked him to the floor. We rolled punching, kicking and swearing. I swear he was trying to kill me. And I sure as hell was trying to kill him.

I was fighting back. And it felt good.

He yanked my off the ground by the collar of my shirt. He got his face so close to mine that I almost gagged from the smell of whisky coming off his breath. "You ungrateful, son of a bitch. Get out and don't ever come back. I mean it this time. I don't want you here." I stared into his eyes hating him with every fiber of my being. I twisted out of his grasp and turned to go then on second thought I turned to look at him "You know dad, most boys look up to their dad's as role models. But I'll be dammed if I end up like you." Then I left. Knowing in my heart that I was never coming back.

I got in my car and turned on the engine and drove. I drove and drove and drove. I had know idea where I was going but I didn't care. I needed to get out of here. And when I passed the "LEAVING TULSA" sign I hardly even noticed I was too angry to realize what I was doing.

**What do you think? I'm really exited to get new chapters up I have the entire plot written out in my mind I just need to put it on paper. Reviews please! They really help!**


	6. CRASH! Part 2

**Thanks for Reviews and other forms of support.**

**In this chapter Steve is angry, and confused, and upset, and feeling extremely sorry for himself.**

**Enjoy!**

I drove and drove not aware of anything. All I did was drive. I didn't think. I couldn't think. If I thought I would loose the last ounce of self-control I had then I would break down. And I couldn't do that. Greasers don't cry.

The bruises on my face throbbed like they had a heartbeat of their own. My fist felt like it was vibrating where it had connected with my fathers scull.

"Cut it out Steve." I growled quietly to my self. Stop thinking of him, I scowled at myself silently. I turned on the radio turning it up so high that my eardrums throbbed and it drowned out my thoughts. Good.

I let my mind go blank as I listened to an angry guitar solo. That was good. I needed that kind of music right now. I also needed to punch something, but I could do that later. I'd find a fight there is always a fight in Tulsa. But wait! I suddenly thought in alarm, I'm not in Tulsa anymore! Where the hell am I? I peered at the sign coming up; it said the Deer Bridge Motel 5minutes ahead. I'd ask for directions there. Maybe they had a bar. I sure hopped they had a bar. And strippers. I really needed a stripper, and a tray of shot glass's right about now.

Damn I thought I'm not doing a real good job at keeping my mind blank. Oh well I'll soon be banging some girl or downing liquor.

I then saw the Deer Bridge Motel. There were no words to describe how crappy this place looked. It was the sort of motel that you saw driving on the highway. It was the sort of place where axe murders and drug dealers stayed. Basically it was crap hole, and that was saying something seeing as I came from the greaser part of Tulsa.

I pulled in and got out of my car, my head spinning as I stood up too fast. I ignored the dizziness and stumbled forward until I re-gained my balance. Walking into the lobby I was affronted with the most horrific smell. It smelt like a rotting corps, maybe I wasn't wrong about the whole axe murder idea. Well if I do die no one will miss me, except maybe Sodapop.

"Um, hi, where am I?" I asked the old geezer behind the front desk. He gave me a strange look so a came up with a quick lie. "I took a wrong turn and I am completely lost."

"Well you're on a little road just off highway 44." He grinned at me giving me a lovely view of his rotten gums.

"Thanks. About how far am I out of Tulsa?"

"Almost two hours."

"Thanks. Where is the local bar?"

"You are a curious young grasshopper." He chuckled at me I stared at him blankly. "Jimmy's bar is about five minutes down the road."

"Um, thanks." I walked out of that place as quickly as possible

I jumped back in my car and peeled out of the parking lot. It was real hard to miss Jimmy's. What with those bright flashing lights. The parking lot was basically empty, except for one or two cars.

Entering the bar, I kept my head down so I wouldn't attract attention. I hopped up onto the bar stool and leaned against the counter waiting for the bartender to come over and take my order. The good thing about quiet little bars like these was that they didn't care how old you were, they're just happy to see a customer.

"What would ya like son?" The bartender asked. I was about to snap at him about how I wasn't his son, cause honestly I was in no mood to think of that kind of thing, but I didn't want to risk getting booted out.

"I want a tray of shot glass's and keep em' comin'."

"Right." He strode away. Now that I had safely ordered I glanced around checking out the scene. There were a couple of old men sitting at a table by the jut box, and a man in his mid twenties who looked very much like a Socs sitting just down the bar from me. They're some men and women in their thirties taking up three or four tables by the window. They seemed to be old buddies they were all laughing and joking around, they looked real happy. I wondered if in fifteen years my gang would be sitting at a table like that reminiscing about childhood. I hoped we'd all make it that far.

"Here ya go kid." The bartender slid a tray of half a dozen shot's over towards me. I picked up the first then I proceeded to drink. The first one was a buzz. The warm liquid sliding down my throat. I felt like it was giving me an edge. I took the second one and gulped it down as quickly as the first.

For the next hour I drank my drinks watching the people in the bar. I could feel the drinks starting to take affect, but the drunker I got the more the pain started to bubble back up. I just wanted it to stop so I ordered another around and gulped them down more quickly or but less gracefully as the first round. I knew I was drunk, and I was starting to feel real sick, I guess drinking on an empty stomach ain't such a great thing

"Mooore." I slurred to the bartender.

"No way kid. You've had enough." He fixed me with a stern glare. "Now I suggest you call someone and get a ride home."

"But theirs no one to caaall." I slurred, "I'm all allllone." I burst out laughing at how stupid I sounded.

"I'll drive him." The Socs man offered. "Where do you live?"

"I live no where." I moaned, "I have nooooo home."

"Do you have friends house?" I was amazed at how polite and patient he was being.

I tried to think clearly thru my foggy mind. "I don't wanna bug Darry." I finally mumbled.

"There is an motel up the street why don't I drop him there?" He seemed to be speaking to the bartender.

"Fine, as long as he pays first." That seemed to be my cue; I stood up swaying until I had to grab the counter for support. Reaching into my pocket I dropped a handful of bills on the counter.

"Perfect." The bartender snatched the money up and hurried to fix another customer a drink.

With the help of the young man, I managed to stumble to my car. Part of my difficulty walking was the booze, but the other part was the damn ice, it was getting real bad. I got into the passenger seat and laid my head back against the window.

"Where's your caaar?" I slurred

"I hitchhiked." He explained, "My car got towed."

We sat in silence for a moment before he began talking. "You know you're too young to be drinking." I shrugged not really caring what he thought of me.

"Do ya really got no home?"

"Technically yes." Then I found myself telling him everything. I told him about my mom dying, and my dad beating me. I told him about the way I feel in the gang and about my relationship with Sodapop. I told him my entire life story. And he said nothing. He just stared straight ahead focusing on driving. It was probably the booze making me talk, but it felt good to tell this guy things that not even Soda knew. I guess it was some kind of therapeutic crap.

At the end of my rant, we pulled into the parking lot. "My I ask you a question?" the guy said turning off the car.

"Shoot." I said in response

"If ya told your dad ya don't wanna be like him, then why'd ya get drunk tonight?" I didn't have an answer to that.

He helped me inside. "I need a room for the kid." The man said to the old guy at the front desk.

"Ah, the young grasshopper is back." He cackled leering down at me from the other side of the counter.

And then it all went dark.

I was awake but unwilling to open my eyes. If I did I'd have to face the pounding headache that was coming on. I couldn't get sick, not today, I had to work. Maybe if I go outside for a walk and get some fresh air it'll help. Yeah that's it I'll walk over to Sodapop's and get some food. All I have to do is sneak past my dad, that shouldn't be too hard he's probably past out on the couch.

I slowly eased my eyelids open hoping that the sunlight wouldn't be blaring in my eyes when I opened them. When I opened my eyes I was in a strange room that was completely dark. I could faintly make out a chair in the corner and a TV.

I fell into a fit of panic. I don't know where I am, I don't remember coming here! I staggered out of bed and it felt like I'd been hit in the head with a crowbar. My head was pounding like my brain was trying to force its way out. I stumbled to the bathroom, not remembering anything that happened yesterday, then I saw the pile of puke on the floor and it all came flooding back.

"What have I done?" I whispered in horror, Sodapop was probably worried about me. I glanced at the clock; it said it was Saturday at 12:30 in the afternoon.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn it!" I cussed, the boss would be real pissed I'd skipped work. "Well I'll leave right now that'll get me in at about two thirty." Then I felt hunger pains mixed with nausea strike. I needed to get some food and quick, I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning. I cleaned up the puke had a quick shower then rushed downstairs hoping they had breakfast, they're was no way I was driving all the way back to Tulsa with an empty stomach

I don't think the breakfast in the motel counted as food. Burnt toast, "just add water" type eggs, and some kind of meat, I couldn't tell if it was bacon or sausage. I wolfed down the food anyway trying not to think too much about what I was eating.

A couple of minutes after finishing my breakfast I was on the road, trying to get back to Tulsa before my shift at the DX ended. Driving was really bad a snowstorm was heading in, blowing snow flaks everywhere. Ice had settled on the highway, and more then once I felt my car tires sliding out of control before I regained control. As result of the horrible weather the traffic was moving extremely slowly, frustrated I pounded my fist on the dashboard, I knew it would take forever to get back Tulsa.

I drove onto the overpass when suddenly my tires skidded to the right. I slammed my foot on the brake desperately trying to stop the car. My car bashed into the railing and skidded right thru it. Fear gripped my heart, I knew I would die, I screamed in pure fear, and I knew if the car crash didn't kill me I'd die of fear. My car landed on the frozen lake to the right of the over pass. My car landed on its side the broken windows sending shards of glass flying towards my face, my head slammed forward connecting with the dashboard, and with blood running down the side of my face I lost consciousness.

**I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry but with summer here I will have more time for writing and updating! **

**Reviews please!**

**Thanks **


	7. Crash he aftermath

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

"Please pass the salt Soda." Came Ponyboy's voice intruding on my thoughts. I handed him the salt and he gently salted his eggs. I wrinkled my nose wondering how he could eat his eggs with salt and pepper. I shrugged and added some grape jelly to my eggs.

"Get goin' Sodapop! You're gonna be late for work!" Darry bellowed from his room down the hall. I rolled my eyes but proceeded to eat my eggs more quickly.

"What're ya gonna do today Pone?" I asked rising from my chair and heading over to the sink to rinse my plate.

"I'll probably head over to the library, and then I'll do some homework."

"Man you're brainy, I would a put my homework off 'till tomorrow at the very last possible moment."

Darry came into the kitchen dressed for work. "Come on Sodapop, let's go."

"Kay" I grabbed my shoes "Later Pone." I patted him on the back before headin' to the truck. I really needed my own set of wheels it was irritating to have to always get a ride from Darry. I wasn't much looking forward to work. Thanks to my damn injured shoulder I couldn't work on cars properly. I was stuck working in the convenient store and filling up cars with gas.

He dropped me off and I headed into the DX to open up. Steve wasn't they're yet which was strange; he was always the early one. I didn't think much of it until about an hour into the morning the boss came in furious.

"You've seen Randle?" He barked at me.

"No sir," I answered "Not since Thursday evening."

"Well when you see him, tell him if he don't get his butt in here soon, he won't be getting' his paycheck."

"I'll be sure to tell him sir." He nodded at me before storming out of the garage.

I decided to go to Steve's place at lunch break. Steve was probably just sleeping off a hangover on the couch. From the DX to Steve's place was only a ten-minute walk, but damn was it ever cold out.

I walked up the creaky front porch steps and pounded on the door. I wasn't expecting to see Steve's dad open the door but I quickly recovered myself from the surprise. Mr. Randle leaned in the doorframe and starred down at me. He looked, as Darry like as ever except there was a massive purple bruise forming on the side of his scull just under the hairline.

"Good mornin' Mr. Randle, is Steve home?" Steve's dad had always scared me slightly, but then he also enraged me so that I was tempted to punch him.

"Hell no. I told the little rat to not come back."

Anger bubbled up inside me, I swallowed it and told him in a slightly strained voice that if he saw Steve to tell him I'm lookin' for him.

"I doubt I'll see him again." came the reply.

"Well thank you for your time." I muttered stalking away. I'd head to Two-bits place now; he'd probably gotten drunk with Steve yesterday.

Two-bits little sister Alice opened the door. "Hey Alice, is Two-bit home?"

She glanced up at me shyly "Yeah I'll go get him." She mumbled before runnin' off.

"Hey Sodapop what's hangin' man." Two-bit yelled as happy as ever.

"Nothin' much man you've seen Steve around lately? He ain't at work and nobody else has seen him."

"Nup, ain't seen him since Thursday. Why ya so worried? He's probably just hangin' out somewhere."

"Yeah I guess." I said unconvinced.

Sensing I was unconvinced Two-bit offered to help me look for Steve.

"Thanks Two-bit. I gotta get back to work now my lunch break is almost over." I tuned and walked away when I was on the street I turned and yelled "Later!" then I left.

I was closing up the DX when Two-bit came by. His grin was gone and he wore a look of puzzlement. "I couldn't find him anywhere. No one has seen him." I frowned thinking of places he'd go.

"Lets go home and talk to Darry he'll know what to do."

When we arrived home Ponyoby was sprawled out on the floor doing homework and Darry was in the armchair reading the paper. Two-bit and I explained what was going on and he frowned but told us to wait until tomorrow before we took drastic measures.

It was torture waiting. I tried to pass the time by watching TV but my mind kept straying so in the end I gave up and headed to bed. I lay in bed thinking about Steve and his dad and his mom. I started to wonder what I'd do if my old had been like Steve's. I couldn't even imagine how much it hurt to have a person you loved hate you.

When Ponyboy came in I pretended to be in a deep sleep. It worked and soon the two of us where sleeping peacefully side by side.

Ponyboy, Darry, and I where eating breakfast the next morning when Two-bit ran into the house at top speed. He skidded to a stop nearly flying into the fridge. He had the morning paper clutched in his hands.

"Two-bit, slow down buddy," Darry said rising from his chair, "What's wrong?"

By way of answer Two-bit slid the morning paper to me "Found Steve." He croaked before collapsing into a chair.

Baffled I picked up the paper and looked at the front page. There was a picture of a car. Squinting and leaning closer I saw the license plate and I went numb all over. "That's Steve's car." I managed to say despite the lump in my throat. The car was on it's side on a frozen lake, I could faintly see an over pass in the back of the photo.

The headline above the photo was "Teen skids off over pass"

The article read:

_Saturday at approximately 1:30 a local teen was driving when he hit black ice and skidded off the over pass on highway 44, which is about a half hour outside of Tulsa. The car landed on frozen Pine Lake. Another driver on the road called the ambulance. The teen was identified as Steven Randle from Tulsa Oklahoma. _

"_It was one of the scariest moments of my life," said Dawn Hennigan a driver on the over pass at the time of the accident " One moment I was just driving listening to the radio and the next I see the car in front of me shoot off the road and land on it's roof. I thought that the driver in that car must have a guardian angel to survive this crash." _

_The driver was unconscious when taken out of the car by paramedics. No further news on his injuries. _

The rest of the article was just a load of crap about safety while driving in the winter. I sat back in my chair in silence, Darry snatched the paper from my hand scanned it then automatically snapped into problem solving mode.

"Two-bit go home and get your car you and Ponyboy drive to the hospital immediately. Me and Sodapop will take the truck." When no one moved he yelled. "Now go!" We all moved towards the door. I felt numb, as thought I wasn't really attached to my body. I stumbled outside towards the car 'Snap out of it Soda, your best friend needs you.' And that was enough to get me to the hospital.

Once at the hospital Darry was the one to talk to the nurses, and just like when we went to see Johnny and Dallas at the hospital a year ago we weren't aloud to now anything unless we where family. After Darry said a few choice words to the nurse we were told to sit down in the waiting room until the doctor could come and speak to us. Unable to sit still I jiggled my leg, twiddled my thumbs, and paced the waiting room while smoking like a chimney.

Before the doc came to talk to us Two-bit and Ponyoby arrived. Pony looked bewildered and Two-bit just look depressed, and grim, most definitely out of character for him.

"Any news yet?" Ponyboy asked sliding into a seat beside Darry.

"No, but the doc is coming as soon as he can to tell us what's going on."

It was silent after that just the sound of me puffing out smoke, and the noise of Two-bits foot as it taped the ground.

"Steven Randle?" A voice called I leapt up from my chair and ran towards the doctor.

"Yeah?" I said feeling the knot in my throat once again.

"Would you like to discuss this somewhere more private?"

"Sure." I shrugged my shoulders not really caring; all I wanted was to find out what was going on with Steve.

Then gang and I followed the doctor into an empty room. The doc smoothed his thinning hair and began to speak. "Mr. Randle hit his head on the dashboard during the crash and he was knocked un-conscious, but we are expecting him to wake sometime in the next twenty-four hours. There's no damage to Mr. Randle's brain though. His face may be permanently scared. When the car fell the glass broke and shattered at his face. It looked like he was injured before taken into the hospital they're wasn't anything we could do except give him pain medicine."

"But he's gonna be okay right?"

"Yes, he'll be okay. He's one lucky guy; he could have broken his neck. Man that kids got a guardian angel."

"Can we go see him?" Ponyboy asked in a small voice.

"Sure you can son." The doctor said motioning for us to follow him out of the room. We walked to a door a couple of rooms down the corridor. The doctor opened the door quietly and held it open for us to walk thru.

Steve lay in the hospital bed, his eyes where closed and he looked peaceful. They're where dozens of small cuts all over his face. Faded bruises covered his face. Other then that he looked all right.

I stumbled over beside his bed, and looked down at his face, I thanked whoever was in charge of people that got in car accidents that he was alive.

**Sorry for the extremely lame ending but I'm leaving for Florida tomorrow**, **so I don't have a lot of time to writ**e. **This will be last up-date for a couple of weeks. I'm going on vacation in Florida with my family for a couple of weeks and I doubt I'll have time to up-date. But expect an up-date mid August or so. **

**Thanks for your support!**

**Reviews please!**


End file.
